


Bad Idea

by DPPatricks



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, attempted humor in a tense time, some banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DPPatricks/pseuds/DPPatricks
Summary: The boys find themselves in a new place during a difficult time.
Relationships: Ken Hutchinson/David Starsky
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written in response to the 3/27/2020 Friday Fiction Prompt on the Starsky&Hutch Fans&FanFiction FaceBook page. Thanks, Paula.  
> The prompt was the first line of the story.

“I told you this was a bad idea.”

“Would you please stop saying that, Starsky?”

“No, I will not stop saying that, Hutchinson. This was a bad idea but you kept whining and pleading --”

“I never whine!”

“Okay, pleading and urging and being all sweet and cajoling.”

“Now that you mention it, I may have begged.”

“You certainly did.” Starsky walked over to the floor-to-ceiling window that framed a hillside of trees and Hutch knew his partner was glaring, with very little appreciation, at what he, Hutch, found piercingly beautiful. A light mist flitted through the tops of the tall evergreens, filtering the sunlight.

“You’d found the home page for this supposedly fabulous gay resort on the internet,” Starsky continued, “and said we needed to come up here.”

“Well, I thought we did.”

“So I gave in.” Starsky sighed dramatically. “We flew up, rented a car, followed the directions, and here we are!”

“My Blue Haven.”

Starsky still didn’t turn around and his tone sounded grudging. “And, yeah, it’s a really nice place. We checked in, unpacked, had a wonderful dinner in their five-star restaurant, and spent a pretty great night in the king-size bed.”

“We pigged out at the breakfast buffet the next morning.”

“You talked me into walking the path to that overlook.”

“Where we ate a lovely picnic lunch the kitchen had prepared.”

“It wasn’t bad.” Starsky’s voice had softened somewhat.

“Another great dinner and breakfast…” Hutch offered.

“Followed by a really easy trail up into the trees yesterday and the day before. But, then, this morning, we woke up…” He spun on his heel and held out his hands in frustration. “To quarantine!”

“Not exactly quarantine, Starsk --”

“What would you call it? We’re not allowed to leave our cabin for anything except walking their admittedly wimpy trails, during which we have to stay as far away as possible from anybody else we happen to see!”

“It’s only a precaution.”

“Our meals are going to be brought to us! We can’t even go to the dining room any more!”

“We get to choose what we want, though. And you have to admit everything we’ve had, so far, has been delicious. No reason to think we’ll have to suffer through substandard fare.”

“Guess so.”

Hutch joined Starsky at the window. “Can’t see it from here, of course, but that first trail we hiked had some terrific views of Puget Sound, don’t you think?”

“Yeah…” Starsky’s shoulders slumped.

Hutch slipped his arm around Starsky’s waist and drew him close. “And the whales were neat!”

“J pod. Wasn’t that what our breakfast person said?”

“I think so. One of the resident groups, anyway.”

“They were sure pretty.”

“They’re orcas, Starsk. I don’t think ‘pretty’ fits.”

“Well then, how about majestic?”

“Better.”

“Adam-12.”

Hutch laughed. “Black and white. Right!”

“Okay, so we’re stuck here for the duration.”

“Well, maybe not the whole duration. But until The Powers That Be decide they have a handle on the virus in this area.”

Starsky huffed. “I wish I had more faith in The Powers That Be.”

“Tell me about it.”

Starsky’s arms came around Hutch and held tight. “And we have each other.”

Hutch smiled into the salt-’n-chocolate curls. “We do most definitely have that.”

“Plus,” Starsky looked up, a sly gleam in his eyes. “We stocked up on little blue pills and KY.”

“Weren’t we the Boy Scouts?”

Starsky led the way over to the long sofa, sat and drew Hutch down into his arms. “How long you think we can last up here in this perfect place?”

Hutch settled against his life partner. “As long as we have to, babe, just as long as we have to.”

“I like your attitude, Hutch.”

“Still think this was a bad idea?” Hutch leaned in and nuzzled under Starsky’s ear, planting kisses along the jaw line.

“Maybe not.” Starsky turned within Hutch’s arms. “Maybe it’ll turn out to be the best idea you ever had.”


End file.
